The present invention relates to a flexible pipe which can maintain itself at any bent position and particularly relates to such a hose which is used as a radiator hose which connects the engine and the radiator of a car.
Conventional radiator hoses are shaped with a predetermined bend so that they do not have to be substantially bent between the engine and the radiator when they are placed around auxiliary machinery of the engine without being in contact therewith. When a conventional radiator hose is to be replaced by a new hose, the new hose has to have exactly the same shape as the old hose, and in garages and stores many different kinds of radiators and hoses have to be stored, thus presenting the disadvantage that management of car parts becomes quite complicated.
Also, conventional flexible pipes include corrugated pipes which are formed from an elastic material such as rubber. However, since this type of pipe does not have the ability to maintain itself in a bent position, it is necessary to secure the middle part of the pipe to some securing member by suitable hose bands, thus again presenting the drawback that the scope of usage of the pipe is limited.